Happy Birthday Drinkshipping!
by MissYennon
Summary: A PwP YAOI thiefshipping fic involving Marik's ice cube fetish to celebrate the birthday OF Drinkshipping, founded Sep-10th-2011. Enjoy, fangirls!


**I do not own the rights to Yugioh or its characters portrayed in this fanfiction. I will therefore not be making a profit off this fic. Please support the official anime and manga.**

* * *

A breeze wafted through the room drawing Bakura's attention. He spotted Marik leaning forward on the balcony, his bronzed skin aglow in the setting sun. As he came nearer the Egyptian, he stopped at the table where a bucket of ice sat with a stolen bottle of wine, the condensation pooling into the tablecloth. He silently retrieved an ice cube, sliding it between his teeth and immediately giving in to shivers. He pulled another from the bucket and continued his way towards Marik, who still had a faraway look in his eyes as he watched the sun set.

Bakura grabbed him, sliding his hand holding the ice cube up toned abs. Marik gasped Bakura's name, as his cooled tongue trailed along his earlobe. Marik shakily grasped Bakura's wrist as if to stop him, but instead assisted in the movements, moaning as the ice teasingly passed above his right nipple.

Bakura pulled Marik in tighter, running his tongue over his earlobe once more as his free hand slid downwards into his pants. His grip on Marik tightened, as the boy attempted to squirm out of his grasp, heat flooding his face. Marik was hard already.

Bakura smirked and let him go making his way back inside. Marik glowered at his partners back for a moment, faltering when Bakura turned back to him pushed a new ice cube between his lips. He smiled coyly around it, and single droplet rolling down his chin. Transfixed by that droplet, the Egyptian closed in on Bakura without thinking, quickly closing the distance between them and running his tongue along his lovers chin before fighting him for the ice cube between his teeth.

Bakura growled, his teeth tightening on Marik's icy prize. His arms came around the boy with an ice fetish, his hands exploring where his back was exposed, down over his firm ass and groped his inner thigh harshly, eliciting a moan from Marik.

Bakura suddenly shoved Marik roughly backward, knocking him on his back onto the bed. The tanned boy sat up on his elbows to complain, but stopped to scowl when he heard a crunch. Bakura laughed darkly as he chewed the ice cube Marik had been desperate to get. He reached into the bucket again and removed the wine, setting it down on the table with a hard thump. He lifted the bucket and emptied its contents into the bed with one quick movement, showering Marik in a torrential downpour of loving cold.

Marik sat up gasping before Bakura pushed him down again kissing him passionately as he gathered handfuls of ice in his hands. Marik moaned against Bakura's lips as the ice filled hands traveled beneath his shirt and all over his torso. When Bakura abandoned one of the handfuls of ice to fumble with the zipper of Marik's pants, Marik didn't fight him this time.

Bakura reached inside barely touching the base of his hardened desire before teasingly pulling his hand away, raking his fingernails across his bronze skin as he did so.

Marik squirmed beneath him in protest, becoming still when he felt the sweet drag of an ice cube down his abdomen. He hissed while gripping the bed sheets as Bakura's cold fingers came dangerously close to his stiffened cock.

Bakura kissed Marik's neck as his hand wandered lower, enjoying the Egyptians writhing. He dipped his head down towards the mattress, capturing another ice cube in his mouth. He sat up slowly, smirking at Marik's half lidded expression. The ice in his hand had melted away surprisingly quick he found. He ran those fingers up his length teasingly, eliciting another moan from him. He kissed his lips fondly, Marik responding with desperate need. Bakura's lips had become so very cold.

He pulled away from him and smiled mischievously, lowering himself to Marik's waist. He ran his tongue over the tip of his hardened desire, forcing a cry out of him. He pumped his hand over his length gently as his tongue played little circles around the tip, driving the Egyptian wild. The bed sheets popped off the corners as Marik pulled at them, gasping in pleasure.

He took him into his mouth slowly, retracting to lick the head again. Marik thrust his hips forward begging silently for him to take all of him in the icy prison of his mouth. He favored him, taking him in fully with a hungry growl. Marik moaned, running his hands down his arms and over his chest, relishing the gift Bakura was bestowing on him. Bakura bobbed his head quickly, knowing it wouldn't be long until he warmed. He gently grazed his teeth up over the length, wriggling his tongue right beneath the head where it was most sensitive. He took him in fully, humming loudly and letting the vibrations drive the Egyptian insane. He bobbed his head faster, working his hand where his mouth couldn't reach as Marik panted and moaned Bakura's name.

He came powerfully into Bakura's mouth. Bakura sucked him dry, pulling away to smile at the exhausted Marik. Marik's chest rose and fell with each sharp intake of breath. He opened his eyes dreamily, and watched as Bakura slid and ice cube along his bottom lip, smirking at him triumphantly.

"_Happy Birthday._"

* * *

**Please review!**

**This fic is written in honor of the one year anniversary of Drinkshipping, created Sep-10****th****-2011! (Marik x Ice Cubes) As you can see, Bakura celebrated with us ^.~**

**This may very well be my last fanfic for the Yugioh community, as I've become obsessed with another fandom. What better way to say farewell than to write my first thiefshipping as a goodbye?**

**Goodbye Yugioh community! I love you!  
**


End file.
